villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Fred Desken/Pure Evil Proposal - Zash Caine
Uhm... Hello, guys. I finished Jose, Jiemma and Acnologia's status. Jackal is already discussed. So let's discuss the last guy of the current list: Zash Caine from Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. The current listed PEs on the Evil wiki are Acnologia, Jose, Jiemma, Jackal and Zash Caine. You're probably still going to see one or a few Fairy Tail characters popping up, given how large the work is, but I'm not going to propose anyone, guys. So, let's get the last guy listed a voting from this wiki. Going to write TV-Tropes' write-up like the guy who proposed Illega (from Edens Zero) did. Who is he? What does he do? Zash Caine is the Minister of State of the kingdom of Stella and The Dragon to King Animus. He uses Black Magic that brainwashes his opponents. He was originally a wizard who served in Fiore before trying to overthrow the king and being fleeing with his followers when it failed. In order to appeal to King Animus for asylum in Stella, Zash murdered his own companions. Zash is first seen infiltrating Fiore with Sonya in order to steal the Dragon Cry, a staff like object that holds great power and the potential for massive destruction. King Animus desires the Dragon Cry for an important ceremony. Zash and Sonya encounter the White Tiger Squadron, and Zash subsequently uses his mind control on many of the soldiers. He then forces the soldiers to start killing each other, leaving only the leader, Raina, alive. Zash then proceeds to take the Dragon Cry. Later, the main Fairy Tail team infiltrates Stella in order to take back the Dragon Cry. Lucy seduces Zash at a bar (with the help of Gemini) so that Erza can steal Zash's ring, which can access the room in which the Dragon Cry is hidden. Gray makes an ice copy of the ring, and gives it to Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, who then proceed to take back the staff. However, an alarm is triggered, and a fight and chase ensue, with Zash getting frozen by Gray in the process. However, Zash breaks free and nearly shoots Lucy when he catches up to her. When Natsu saves her, Zash controls a bunch of innocent citizens around them to fight, but Natsu and Lucy escape. Animus is displeased with Zash's failure, and binds him briefly before allowing him to pursue the group. He allows Sonya and the Three Stars to go with him. The bad guys catch up with the team and a fight ensues, with Zash brainwashing Natsu to fight Lucy and Gray before everyone is knocked out. Zash decides to have them executed, but Sonya begs him not to. Since upsetting Sonya would upset King Animus, Zash relents and instead imprisons the group while taking Lucy and the Dragon Cry for himself. Lucy wakes up in a dungeon with many other woman, including Raina. These woman all have scars on them. Zash arrives to take Lucy away, and brings her to a sacrifice chamber. As it turns out, in order fo Zash's magic to work, he needs blood, and collects it daily from the prisoners. He does not kill them, but they are always damaged psychologically. He prepares to sacrifice her when Sonya, Natsu, and the others subsequently arrive to free her. Zash pulls out the Dragon Cry and tries to kill them with it, but they escape. In anger, Animus binds Zash again, forcing an apology. Animus gives permission for Zash to kill them after the ceremony the next day. However, Zash swears behind his back that he will kill Animus as well. So a while passes in which Zash is absent from the movie. During all of this, it is revealed that Animus is actually a dragon that has been sealed inside Sonya's body. Animus wishes to use the Dragon Cry to free himself from Sonya. Natsu confronts Animus to stop him and they both struggle for the Dragon Cry as the ceremony commences. Then Zash swoops in and steals the staff for himself. No longer wishing to serve under Animus, Zash decides to use the Dragon Cry to destroy Fiore out of revenge for his exile. Zash flees up the tower while ordering his dog Red Knife to deal with Natsu, Sonya, and Happy. Animus escapes from Sonya's body in an imperfect dragon form and chases after him. Natsu soon also joins the chase, but Zash brainwashes Animus into going crazy, forcing Natsu to fight Animus. In order to kill the remaining members of Fairy Tail present, Zash summons the Quantum Army to fight them. Reaching the top of the tower, Zash activates the Dragon Cry, unleashing magic circles across Fiore. However, Zash is unable to control the power, and is incinerated. Heinousness? In terms of the movie, he is somehow higher than the Big Bad himself. In terms of the series as a whole, he's pretty high up there, considering he actually uses the powerful weapon he has to such a great extent. He can't match Acnologia and Zeref, but that's a given. Redeeming Factors? Oh god no. Nothing in the movie tries to make him remotely sympathetic. He brought his own backstory upon himself, and relishes in the blood sacrifice required for his magic to work. Verdict? �� (Keep.) Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals